


Two Rings, One Debt

by gnarf



Series: Drarroploly 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Confused Harry, Draco Malfoy is So Done, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Life Debt, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Harry didn't know how it had happened, but he somehow suddenly found himself in the possession of a ring.And it wasn't any ring.It was a shiny gold ring that looked suspiciously like a wedding ring. And to make matters worse it carried the Malfoy Insignia.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarroploly 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023280
Comments: 42
Kudos: 218
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Two Rings, One Debt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunder_of_Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovely and amazing beta ladderofyears 😍 I love you Emma!
> 
> This is my second entry for Drarropoloy 2020  
> I landed on Ollivander's which included the prompt 'A magical item chooses Harry or Draco for unknown reasons and it impacts their lives in an unexpected way.'
> 
> Enjoy 😄

Harry didn't know how it had happened, but he somehow suddenly found himself in the possession of a ring.

And it wasn't any ring.

It was a shiny gold ring that looked suspiciously like a wedding ring. And to make matters worse it carried the Malfoy Insignia.

He had found it on his table one morning. 

Harry was enjoying his breakfast, and suddenly it was there, right next to his cup of tea.

Thinking that someone must have sent it to him by accident, Harry got up to get dressed.

He needed to take the ring back to Malfoy. It looked expensive and he wasn't about to allow anyone to accuse him of stealing it.

They had worked together on multiple occasions, and Harry was sure Malfoy would understand, and perhaps even have an explanation for the odd occurrence.

When he knocked on Malfoy's door thirty minutes later, Harry was still wondering about how the ring landed in his apartment.

That was until he held it under Draco's nose and asked him about it.

The other wizard's face lost every hint of colour within seconds as he stared at the ring. "How—? This can't be true."

"It was on my table this morning. I just wanted to give it back," Harry said, slightly worried about Draco's reaction.

"Thanks. Yes, I'll take this and uhm—see you at work on Monday I guess." Malfoy snatched the ring from Harry's hand and slammed the door shut in Harry's face.

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned around to leave, thinking this was the end of the strange ring story.

* * *

In hindsight Harry should have known better.

When did anything turn out easy for him?

Hermione and Ron had just left his place after dinner and a couple of drinks, and Harry had returned to his kitchen to clean up the mess.

That was when something shiny caught his eye.

The ring. Again. 

"What the—?"

Picking it up, he ignored the cleaning and apparated back to Draco's house.

It took the other wizard five minutes to open the door, and when he finally did, Harry didn't wait for an invite but walked in and straight towards Malfoy's living room.

"What is it again, Potter?" Draco sighed annoyed.

"I want to know what's up with the ring." Sitting down on the sofa, Harry planned to not move until he had answers.

"What's with the ring? It's a ring, you brought it back, end of story."

"I thought so too. But then I go to clean my kitchen and the thing is back in my apartment. So if you're not playing silly games, then there's more to the story. Spill."

"It returned?" Draco asked, his face blanching once again.

"Yes. And I'll accept drinks while listening to you."

"Oh we'll need drinks, believe me." Sitting down, Draco snapped his fingers and an Elf showed up to hand him a bottle of whisky and two glasses.

Filling one for Harry, Draco sent it flying towards him before he filled his own.

There was a minute of heavy silence before Malfoy sighed loudly.

"What do you know about life debts and the old magic surrounding those, Potter? Because that isn't just a ring. It's a wedding ring. We're in each other's debt, and it looks like we've waited too long to settle it. So the ancient magic solved that problem for us."

Reaching into his pocket, Malfoy pulled out a ring and threw it towards Harry.

Catching it, he inspected the ring closely. There was an Insignia there too, but Harry didn't know that one.

Draco sighed again before he looked at the ring in Harry's hands. "I looked it up. It's the Potter insignia. Congratulations, my dearest one, looks like we got married without even knowing it."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
